The Gods and Their Choices
by keg2015
Summary: AU of Percy Jackson. Follow the great love story and tragedy of Clio, daughter of Zeus and Caius, son of Hades as they struggle with their lives as demigods and try desperately to stay together. Will they go to war if push comes to shove? Where do Percy Jackson, Annabeth, and Grover stand?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, nor do I have any rights to the series. Nothing belongs to me and I only have ownership over the character's I create.**

* * *

The Gods and Their Choices

_Sarah's Point of View_

I will never forget the day he came into my life. That day seventeen years ago, changed my life forever.

...

New York City is like no other place on Earth. The only thing I can relate The City to, is a vacuum. Once you're sucked in, you're thrashed and whirled, violently spinning, trying to find a way get your bearings. The longer you're in though, the more you learn. After a while with your feet off the ground and the wind in your face, you realize that if you just push a little harder, a little longer - you can get your grasp around something solid. That solid object you manage to wrap yourself around, brings stability into your life. Once this happens, you just sit back and enjoy the ride.

My stability came from my desperation. I survived the vacuum because there was no other option. Failing meant going home, and I had no home to return to.

You don't hear this often, but I loved my job. Everyday from six in the evening to three in the morning, I was a waitress/hostess/bartender at The Sax. The Sax is an infamous blues club that you'd never know existed unless you had been there before. The Sax was frequented by countless jazz musicians and it was my job to take care of them, along with all the other politicians, CEOs, and Wall Street executives that happened to wander in. Though it may sound boring to some, I loved that place, I loved the people, I loved the culture. Most of the time, I spent my nights fetching chilled patron, lobster ravioli, and Cuban cigars ... that was until he walked in.

I really didn't see him at first. It wasn't until Katie, my new co-worker, came up to me at the bar - did he catch my attention.

"Will you _please_ take the guy at table twelve for me?" She whined, setting her order pad on the bar. I snorted and continued typing in the long list of drinks.

"Sweetie, I've got a lot to do right now. If he's giving you a hard time - go ask Louis to kick him out." I replied, not looking up.

"He's not giving me a hard time ... he's very polite, actually. He's just so damn intimidating, I'm acting like an idiot. I got his drink order wrong three times in a row. Please, Sarah .. _PLEASE?_"

I looked up from the computer and saw her with huge puppy dog eyes. I tried to wear her down with my glare, but she refused to relent.

"Fine, FINE!" I said and Katie smiled happily.

I reached under the bar and grabbed my order pad and a pen. I looked up to the man in question and saw the most gorgeous, dazzling creature I had ever encountered in my life. The man, dressed smartly in gray trousers and a black shirt - covered by a thick coat that looked so expensive - I'm sure it cost more than an entire month's worth of my paychecks. His clothes were only enhancements to the man, himself. He had thick, dark golden hair - that was perfectly kept. His forehead was large, and showed fine creases that somehow only made him more attractive. His piercing green eyes were framed with thick, dark eyebrows. His nose hooked beautifully and his lips ... _God, his lips _... absolute perfection. His eyes met mine, and I felt myself blush at being caught. His lips parted in a seductive smile, showing two rows of straight, large, white teeth.

"Oh my god." I breathed and Katie looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, he's pretty handsome." She said. "Not to make you nervous or anything, but he's been staring at you all night."

I was sure that couldn't be true. I walked around the bar, and made my way to him - slowly. His smile became more pronounced with every step I took. When I was finally at his table, I was struggling to keep myself from fainting.

"Hello," I said with a smile, "My name is Sarah. I'll be your server for the rest of the evening."

"It is a privilege to make your acquaintance Sarah." He said with a voice like rich silk. He motioned for my hand and I instantly placed mine in his, he brought my hand to his face and touched his lips against my knuckles - kissing it. "I am Zeus."

I cleared my throat and tried to collect myself.

"Zeus? That's not a name you hear every day .." I said and he smiled once again.

"No, no it is not." He agreed, "Did I happen to terrify the previous young lady so, you had to fill her position?"

I chuckled and flashed a smile toward Katie who was behind the bar.

"She is new, it takes some time to learn the ropes. I can assure you that I am not so easy to scare away, in fact .. I'm almost positive you'll be stuck with me for the rest of your stay."

He laughed quietly, but the sound was still so strong I felt a tremble in my knees.

"It will be a night of great pleasures, then." He said and I felt myself blush.

He ordered single malt scotch and prime rib - these choices showed me he had very fine taste. He was the perfect customer, polite, conversational, and exceptionally flirtatious. I'm usually immune to flirts from my customers, it comes with the territory of being a waitress in an establishment that serves alcohol; but with Zeus it was different. Everything was different.

After he politely refused dessert, he asked me to go home with him. Being himself, he didn't ask in a way that was crude or forceful. He simply pulled the napkin from his lap and placed it on the table, and pulled on his coat before he told me what a delightful evening he had, had with me and that he didn't want to say farewell just yet. He asked me to accompany him back to his residence ... and I did.

I told my boss, Tony, that I had to leave my shift early. Zeus pulled my coat off the staff rack and placed it around my shoulders. It may seem like a small detail, but I had never experienced a gentleman treating me like that - like I was someone of great importance. Zeus placed my hand in the bend of his elbow and escorted me outside, and into a Rolls Royce. I wasn't shocked when I saw a driver, Zeus seemed too luxurious to drive himself. During the ride he held my hand and asked me questions like where I was from, what my hobbies were, what my family was like. When I told him I had no family, Zeus stared at me for a long moment before he kissed my cheek and stroked his thumb just under my eye. The rest of the ride was silent, but Zeus draped a strong arm around my shoulders and held me tighter than I thought possible. His embrace became my favorite thing in the world.

When the car stopped outside The Plaza, I felt like I was going to cry. He was staying in a hotel, which meant that he didn't live here, which meant that whatever time I spent with him - was temporary. I think Zeus sensed the sudden change in me, but he didn't say anything. He just led me through the lobby and to an elevator and we went up until we reached The Royal Plaza Suite, of course - only the best for Zeus.

I looked around the main sitting room, in awe, my apartment wasn't even a fraction of his hotel room. I felt his chest against my back and his large, muscular arms wrapped themselves around my chest and torso.

"Do you trust me?" He asked, his voice mixing into my hair.

"Yes." I breathed. I did, I really did even though I had absolutely no reason too.

I suppose that is all he needed to hear.

Being a woman in my mid twenties, I was no virgin, but no one I had ever been with even compared slightly to Zeus. I thought he was beautiful to begin with, but the_ real _him was magnificent ... god like. His skin was flawless, absolutely flawless even with the scars that littered his chests and arms. His strength was proven when he lifted me into his arms without effort and carried me into the bedroom like I was his bride. Zeus was a kind, patient man. He was in no rush to end our night together; every touch was savored. He made me feel worshipped and I loved it.

After we had finished blissfully, the calm of the room, the sound of our breathing, and my hands in his hair - lulled Zeus to sleep. With his head on my chest, rising and falling with my breathing, and his body draped over mine, I was in heaven. Seeing the worry lines between his thick brows, and the thin creases between around his eyes, gave me the impression that he didn't sleep often. I ran my fingertips all over his face, tracing his eyes, his nose, his lips, and his jaw. I adored this time - I could pretend, just for a while, that I could keep him. I could pretend that we would be together. The love I had for Zeus was so deep that I was sure the ocean would be jealous. I loved him. I worshipped him. I adored him, and I had only known him for a few hours.

Even though I was mesmerized by him, I was so very exhausted. I fell into a deep dreamless sleep, and when I woke; my worst nightmare came true.

Zeus was gone.

My clothes were clean and folded at the foot of the bed, but I only noticed the piece of paper that rested on top of them. I grabbed the note and began reading.

_Dear Sarah,_

_Firstly, I must ask for your forgiveness. I know you will not understand why you woke alone after we spent such a glorious night together, but you must understand that everything I do, every decision I make, has solid reasoning behind it. I do wish that you and I had more time to spend together, but we do not, and we never will. I am sure you have noticed that I am unlike you and everyone else. I fear that I do not possess the words that can be arranged in this letter to explain to you exactly what I am, but you should know that the differences between us are the precise reasons we cannot be together. You did nothing wrong, all the blame and the faults belong to me. _

_I am ashamed of and disgusted by myself for adding in this fact so tactlessly, but it must be said. You are pregnant with my child. I was reckless during our night together, but it is notorious for my kind to be reckless in this way. I cannot imagine what you are feeling or thinking, but I do offer you my sincerest apologies for placing you in this situation. I ask that you extend these apologies to our child when he or she is old enough to understand. _

_My brothers and several other beings like myself have had predicaments such as this, and I observed that the love they held for their mortal partners and the love they held for their children caused them to ignore their duties and forget the differences between ourselves and humans. Though this may sound like a harmless blending of the species, it is not. The lines of contrast between us began distinct and clear, and it is imperative that they remain in that condition. I truly believe that this is truth, so I gave a command to all those under my reign to permanently sever all ties between themselves, their mortal partners and their children. I cannot expect those I rule to follow my commands, when I do not follow them myself. I stand behind this choice, but you should know that I bitterly resent the fact that I will never meet our unborn child. _

_Though I will never physically be in our child's life, I will always be there. Neither you, nor our child will want for anything. Taking care of the pair of you is the least I can do. You need to know that our child will always be in danger because of what I am. Beasts and creatures from your world and mine will hunt for him or her, because of my blood in their veins. There will come a time when the danger is too great and the threat to our child's life is imminent, take him or her to Camp Half-Blood. This place is a safe haven for the demigod children. _

_When you return to your apartment, you will find a large amount of gold drachmas - my currency. This amount will allow you to begin preparations for the baby, and secure better lodgings for the pair of you. You need not worry about saving, more drachmas will appear when this amount begins to diminish. I swear to keep this arrangement for as long as you and our child shall live. _

_I will always be there, even when you cannot see or hear me. I am sure you will be the most wonderful mother, all I ask in return is that you make sure our son or daughter knows that they are so very loved by their father. _

_I am so truly sorry, _

_Zeus. _

The second I had finished the letter, I knew exactly was Zeus was. He was a god, the god, my god. He was gone and my heart was gone, but he left me a gift. The greatest gift, a piece of him, growing inside me.

I smiled with joy through the tears of heartache.

* * *

With Zeus's drachmas, I bought a house in the countryside. A two story cottage, that sat beautifully on top of a grassy knoll - fifty eight miles from everyone and everything. A perfect, safe place to raise a demigod.

The night our daughter was born, a thunderstorm like no other hit New York. Because of the distance between me and civilization, I gave birth alone and scared in my bed. I had absolutely no idea what I was doing, if I was going to be okay, if our baby was going to be okay - but I felt like Zeus was there the whole time. I felt his presence all around me, and I wasn't scared anymore. After sixteen hours of screaming, lightning, crying, and rain - Clio came into the world and the storm ceased outside.

Our daughter was so beautiful. Not beautiful in the way that all mothers think their children are, but honestly she was a perfect, tiny goddess. She was Zeus's daughter entirely - her thick golden hair, strong jaw, long nose. The only asset of mine was her wide blue eyes.

I loved her so very much, more than I had ever loved anything including Zeus.

Clio's powers were just as remarkable as she was. Her childhood tantrums would cause small storms usually just outside our home, but as she grew the storms spanned across cities, then counties, then states, then multiple states, then the entire east coast. I was sure her storms would rival even those of her father's when she came into adulthood. I felt Zeus's presence around Clio and I everyday.

Her last power came when she turned thirteen. I playfully sneaked up on her while she was in the kitchen, as I rested my hands on her shoulders, she turned in surprise and pressed her palms to my chest. Thousands of volts of electricity, like tiny bolts of lightning shot from her hands and knocked me unconscious. She felt horrible about the ordeal but soon she was pleased with her new power, as was I. Those hands served as a great weapon against anything or anyone who would want to harm the daughter of Zeus.

I constantly tried to convince Clio her father wasn't at fault for his absence in her life, but she would hear none of it. Clio appreciated the gifts passed down from him, but she felt betrayal and abandonment deep in her heart that no words of mine could heal. Several times I wished Zeus would just come down from Olympus and show his daughter that he did indeed love her, that he did want to stay with us - but he never did. Not once. As Clio grew older and older, I no longer felt Zeus's presence around. I almost felt as betrayed as my daughter, but my love for Zeus prevented me from thinking so badly of him.

On Clio's fifteenth birthday, she was attacked by three furies just outside our home. I arrived to see my daughter held by her limbs, high in the air, cringing away from winged, sharp toothed, terrifying creatures. Clio shocked them and I saw the sparks ignite their wings. Their claws released and I watched as my daughter fell over a hundred feet, Clio instantly got to her feet and began running toward me screaming. I comforted her as best I could, but then I prepared. I always warned her of the dangers even though I knew nothing of them myself, and I also told her of Camp Half-Blood. All her life, Clio had wanted to see the camp and I had always dreaded the day she would have to leave. This was that day.

When I couldn't even go through the arch to see where my daughter would be living, I felt myself break. I held her as tightly as I could and told her just how much I loved her before I pushed her through the arch.

When I returned home that night, I had never felt so empty in my life. The only two people who meant everything to me were gone, and I suddenly realized that they were gone when I met them. I had no right to think that either of them belonged to me at all, I was never like them, never worthy of them.

They were gods and I was just a human.

* * *

**Clio - Blake Lively as Bridget Vreeland in The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants **

**Caius - Steven Strait as Warren Peace in Sky High **

**Sarah - Kelly Preston as Libby in What a Girl Wants**

**Eleanora - Wendy Crewson as Evelyn Danvers in The Covenant**

**Hades - Steve Coogan in Percy Jackson**

**Zeus - Sean Bean in Percy Jackson **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Please take a look at the end of chapter one, to see the descriptions of the characters. **

* * *

_Eleanora's Point of View_

I've always been attracted to darkness. I suppose it makes sense, seeing as my life has been molded by it. Though absolutely nothing compares to the chaos brought into my life by him. Pure ecstasy.

...

When I was eight years old, I found my mother's dead body - swinging eerily from her noose, when I walked into her bedroom. All the whispers behind my back say that I have never been the same since then. It's sad to say, but I really didn't mourn my mother. I never really had the chance to know her - She was always mentally ill and I was always sheltered by my nannies.

My mother's funeral was extravagant. A huge church full of her 'friends' crying and wailing and wondering why she would ever want to end her own life. My mother never wanted to be born, everyday she lived was excruciating and I was pleased that her suffering had finally ended. My father grabbed my hand during one of the countless eulogies. I pulled away.

After my mother was in the crypt, my father was never the same either. My father was the grandson of Andrew Carnegie, which meant that we lived in a mansion, and had enough money to burn for centuries. Father continued to work in the steel industry just like everyone before him, and a few weeks after the funeral he moved out of the mansion and into one of his skyscrapers. I really didn't miss him all that much either. As I grew older, my nannies began to disappear, then the housekeepers, then the chefs, then everyone else. I didn't attend university, I was a millionaire and had no reason to. I stayed in the mansion like a ghost, haunting the empty halls, watching cobwebs form, and reading hundreds of books.

My father died of lung cancer on my twenty-first birthday. I left the house for the first time in months, a cigarette in hand, in his honor. Because I didn't have any friends, I went out alone to a restaurant my mother once took me. I saw Hades sitting alone in a corner booth watching me as I made my entrance. I knew who he was, what he was, the minute I laid eyes on him. I had once read a book written by a woman who claimed that Hades, the Greek God had taken her for a lover, only to leave before the sun came up. She described him so vividly, I would know him anywhere. I don't know if I believed in a god in general, but the idea of someone so evil and so powerful made shivers run down my spine.

I didn't eat or drink, nor did he. We just spent minutes, maybe hours, maybe days gazing at each other from our respective tables. I wanted him, quite possibly more than I ever wanted anything. He got from his table and came to mine, he extended his hand toward me and I took it instantly. With a gentle pull, he urged me up from my seat and led me toward the door. We did not exit though, he led down several corridors and into an exquisite parlor room. The fireplace was so large it was almost frightening. He stood right in front of it and I followed him.

"You know who I am, don't you?" he asked. I never expected his voice to sound so sultry.

"Yes." I said simply and he smiled. It wasn't a kind smile.

He pulled us into the fireplace, the flames so scalding I was sure my skin was melting. I was about to cry out, when suddenly the heat was gone. I opened my eyes and saw that we were in the living room of my home. Hades did not waste anytime. I was relieved of my dress and his clothes were gone before I knew what was happening. Hades had this heat about him that I could not describe, his every touch was so hot it was freezing and the sensations were too much to handle.

The sex was amazing, very one-sided, but wonderful none the less. I knew that the gods were known for being cold to their mortal bed-mates, but I guess I thought it would be different with me. I had this fantasy in my head that Hades would stroke my face, tell me he couldn't bear to return to the underworld without me, and I would go with him. That didn't happen. Almost immediately after he had finished, Hades got to his feet and put on his clothes. I remained on the floor of the sitting room, naked and feeling more vulnerable than ever. I desperately wanted to say something, but no words came to mind as he stepped in front of the fireplace.

"Whenever he comes of age, send him to Camp Half-Blood." He said with one foot in the flames.

"What?" I asked, completely confused. "Who?"

Hades smiled at me over his shoulder so coldly, I wrapped my arms around myself in defense. I heard his maniacal laughing long after he disappeared into the coals.

* * *

I found out I was pregnant three weeks later. I sobbed into my pillow every single night, clutching at my stomach until I fell asleep. I spent most of my time in my library, reading everything I could find on demigods and Camp Half-Blood. When I found out about the dangers my child would face for the rest of their life, I hated myself more than I ever had before.

I suddenly realized just how much pain my mother went through and I began to understand why suicide became her only escape. My stomach grew bigger and bigger until I could hardly walk. I hired a midwife to live with me because I knew there was absolutely no chance of me going through childbirth alone.

My son, Caius - son of Hades came into the world at the end of summer. Caius was the most beautiful baby I had ever seen. His hair was like ink, so thick and dark. His skin was a natural olive color, and his eyes were so dark you couldn't tell them apart from his pupils. I adored him instantly. Caius was such a calm baby. He never cried or fussed, but he never giggled or smiled easier. Caius was at his most content when he was sitting on my lap, facing the fireplace in the evenings. I decided was never going to hire a nanny, because the thought of anyone else spending time with my baby made me extremely jealous. I also never wanted to be away from him.

The first incident occurred when he was a toddler. I walked into the kitchen after preparing some chicken breasts I was going to cook on the stove, when I saw Caius's tiny hands placed against the branding hot burner. I screamed in panic and grabbed him from the countertop, but he was completely fine. No burns or marks tarnished his perfect skin and he was actually smiling. Even though I was still terrified beyond belief, I smiled back at him as he nuzzled into my neck.

When he was eight and misbehaving, I sent him to his room without dessert. His eyes narrowed in anger and I suddenly saw bright red streaks forming in his long black hair. His palms turned bright red before they were suddenly engulfed in flames, the fire spread up his arms until they reached his shoulders. I covered my mouth with my hands while Caius laughed with joy at his new gift.

At that moment I knew it was time for Caius to go to the camp, but I couldn't bear to let him go. For the next several years I watched as Caius grew and developed into a man. He was strong, solemn, and gifted beyond belief. I loved him so very much. He made the decision to go to Camp Half-Blood when he was sixteen.

"I need to go mom." He said. "You know I don't belong here anymore."

"Nothing has happened yet," I pleaded. "it's still safe here. This is your home."

Caius shook his head and kissed me on the forehead. He threw his bags over his shoulder, hugged me tightly, and walked into the fireplace. His body swirled in the flames and sparks and smoke before he disappeared, just like his father had sixteen years ago.

After months without any letters or phone calls from my only son, I met with my lawyer and made sure my Will was arranged. Without saying any goodbyes, I took my life just as my mother did. As desperate and depressed as my mother was.


End file.
